Texas' Letters to the world
by zelda03
Summary: Well, everyone else was doin' one so I though 'Why not' xD  So anyways Write some letters to Texas! WHOO
1. Grettings Peoples

Hey Ya'll!

Texas here! I noticed that **ALOT** of people are doin' this, so, I decited I should do one.

I would love for people to write me, it gets kinda boring at home while I'm workin', so I could use this to procrastinate!

One more thing, I wish to inform everyone that I am in fact a female. I don't know why, but every time I mention myself it's like people get this mindset of 'OHH its Texas, they must be a man~' Well sorry peoples, I'm a girl.

With that settled, I wish to get some feedback!~

-Texas-


	2. Letter 1: Alaska

_**Whoo~ I gots some feedback yay! **_

_**From: BugzAttack **_

_**This letter made my day xDD**_

_My dear future love,_

It's your little sister Alaska. You haven't given me an answer yet, are we  
going on a date or not? I recently got tarrible news from Papa Russia, he told  
me that you do not like me back. I was so sad, but then I relised that it must  
be that billigrent sexual tention thing that dad has with England. You silly  
tease you, you shouldn't play with people's hearts like that. Though the  
prospect of a challange makes me want you all the more.

I'm coming down to visit you right now. Is there anymore salmon lying around?  
I do love it so (but whenever I go to see you I start eating and forget I'm  
suppose to be stalking you.) who knows mabey this vist I will finally get into  
your pants :D

By the way I'm a star now! Sarah Palin is doing a tv show about me! I'm so  
exited, now mabey they draw me on the map right so it doesn't make me look  
like some tiny island in the pacific!

Love you and will stalk you forever

Alaska

(is it ok that I'm using the Creepy Alaska persona from Ivan's letters to the  
world?)

Dear Alaska,

If I say yes to your offer will you please not stalk me as much? I mean, I need at least** some** privacy, ok? If you do, I may like you more. I mean I know you're related to Ivan and all, but still, I like to work in peace.

HAZA! I'm not at the house I usally stay at! You will have to find me! D nAnd you** WILL NOT** get nto my pants, I'll make sure of that!

Oh god, that crazy woman I gettin' ashhow? First we get Miley Cyrus, the Jusitin Beaver or however the fuck you say his last name, and now Sarah Palin. Why world, why? Anyways, at least you'll be famous, but not as famous as me of course. Since I still have the awesome Texas Chainsaw Massacre movie franchise goin' on. Ha ha, I love life sometimes.

-Texas-

**ANNND DONE! That was fun xD And yes, ys it is ok to use that creepy Alaska persona, that was the best idea ever! *gives cookie* you deserve this. xDD**


	3. Letter 1: Kentucky

**From: Ms. Informed Thank you for the letter :D**

Hey Texas!

It's Kentucky here, mind helping me with something, hun? See, I've gotta bust  
my dear Moscow out of his bat-** crazy daddy's house, and I need your help.  
The house has about seventeen layers of security, but I've discovered a  
different way inside. About five miles out, there's a bunker entrance, and to  
get to it, someone will have to shoot down the guards. That's where you come  
in. There's about forty guards t any given time, so we'll shoot em down and  
get in that way! Since Belarus is all for my marrying Moscow, she'll be  
meeting us there, and helping with his escape.

So whaddaya say, hun? Help your sister out in her time of need? Shoot at and  
probably kill some Russians (note that these guards would kill UKRAINE if she  
went there, let alone us)?

Well, love ya sis!

Kasey Jo

Dear Kenucky,

I didn't know Ivan went crazy. Oh well, sure, I'll help ya out. Seventeen layers of security? Well, besides gaurds, what other forms of seccurity are there? If there's some hidden cameras or motion sensors or anything else, I'm sure I can hack the system and shut it down for you. It'll make life a 'lil bit I could use my new sniper rifle that I bought last week! YES! I love you! Belarus is comin'? That awesome I guess.

Like I said, I'll do it, sounds fun, better than sittin' at home doin' work. But, when do you plan on doing this? Alaska want me to go on a date with her, not sure when, but that's what I gotta do. I don't even care that they're Russian, as long as I get to shoot me some people! Man, I can't wait, this is gonna be awesome!~

-Texas-

**Well, there ya go, I had to think a bit on how to reply to this xDD But I hope ya like it!**

**later~**


	4. Beijing

**From:**** Chakragirl15**

Dear, Texas

Ni-Hao! it's Beijing! I got told about you from...well, that doesn't matter  
now, does it? still, I'd love to meet you sometime! the majority of girls  
seems to be small, so I'd like to become friends! I'd also like to learn some  
things about Texas history, and maybe if you'd like I could teach you about  
Chinese history!

hope to become friends!

Beijing

(psst. is it okay that I don't follow the path of history AT ALL)

Dear Beijing,

It would be nice to meet you also, but I've been kind of busy lately.

Learn about My history? Well, PREPARE FOR AWESOMENESS! Learnin' Chinese history sounds fun too! OH YEAH!

-Texas-

**Yet another letter yay! **

**Also, quick note, I update REALLY fast 'cause I spend WAYY too mych time on the computer xDD So, you should be expecting daily updates **


	5. Nebraska

**From:**** BunnyRabbitOfDOOM**

Dearest sister,

Hey it's Nebraska! Sorry I haven't been in contact with you for awhile. I've  
been taking care of the triplets. Omaha has just been so happy about being an  
older sister. Although I'm suspicious that Lincoln's been hanging out with  
Russia...

Hope to hear back from you!

-Nebraska

(Nebraska is a dude yo. :D he has five kids too :D Omaha, Lincoln, Grand  
Island, Valentine, and Norfolk.)

Dear Nebraska,

…Wait, who the hell are you? You called me sister, is there a state called Nebraska? I can't remember. WAIT, I REMEMBER NOW!

Heyy, wazzgoinonnn? You have kids? Awesome. Sorry I forgot about you, I have a bad memory of my siblings. I recently discovered that we have a sibling named Vermont, how awesome is that!

-Texas-

**Gotta love Texas' horrible memory xD**


	6. Nebraska 2

**From:**** BunnyRabbitOfDOOM**

Dear sis,

God I feel like Canada...wait...wait...YEAH I feel like Canada. Do I need to  
remind you that you have like...fifty siblings. I bet Vermont is soooo happy  
that you remembered.

Are you drunk? I bet you're drunk.

I wonder why Mexico wanted to keep you so badly. yeesh.

-Nebraska

P.S I'm dating Mexico by the way. Thought you'd like to know.

Dear Nebraska,

Well I'm glad you feel like Canada, makes me happy know know that. I know I have fifty siblings, dumbfuck, I just don't know all of their fuckin' names. Too many.

No, If I was drunk, then Alfrec would have been in the hospitol or somethin' since I'm pissed off at him right now.

He wanted to keep me for… I don't know my suffring or somethin'. He was also suspicious of Alfred at the time, why I can't remember. Stupid bastard.

-Texas-

P.S. …..Next time I see you, you're gonna have a gunshot wound to the shoulder and all of your vehicles are going to be thrown into a lake, don't belive me, try me. I **DARE** you.

**Texas REALLY doesn't like Mexico xD**

**Also, I've always envisioned Mexico to be a guy, so I hope you don't mind xD if you want Mexico to be a girl just tell me and ill just fix it or somethin' I dunno**


	7. Kentucky 2

**From:**** Ms. Informed**

Texas,

Yeah, came over and abducted Moscow in the middle of the night, screaming in  
French and Belorussian. Haven't seen or heard from Elya in a month now. Eh,  
guards, prison wire, blood hounds, effin polar bears, motion sensors, trip  
wire hooked up to small-grade explosives, hidden cameras, you name it, this  
place has got it. There are more guards inside, located at key entry points.

So far the plan is for Belarus to tie us up chain gang style, but looser, and  
bring us through the tunnel system to Russia. Make sure to bring another  
weapon or two hid in your clothes, and a knife on your wrist, so as to cut the  
rope. I'll have a stunner and a length of sturdy chain, so we'll stun him and  
tie him up, leaving him to Belarus', eh...mercies. Only after we get Moscow's  
location, though. Then we save him, shooting down whoever decides to be stupid  
enough to cross our path. Unless it's Ukraine or the Baltics, they're an  
innocents in this. We clear?

Next week sound good?

Kasey Jo

Dear Kentucky,

Wow, that's gotta suck.

Hmmm, that plan sounds boring. First of all, what reason would Belarus have to tie us up and bring us to Ivan? I've been having nice chats with him, and before you say anything, Belarus knows, or probly knows, or should know that I'm basicly with Alaska now anyways, so she has no reason to be jelous. And I'm sure stunning him won't work well. So, I suggest that we come up with a more fool proof plan. Just sayin'. We can still use the one you already have though.

I think I can make next week.

-Tex-

**I found loopholes…xD**


	8. California 1

**From:**** Serenity Prime**

HIII! I was reading your thing and I laughed. Anyways Here's California.

Hey Big sis,

It's baby bro, California. Anywaysssss! I was wondering. If you're free next  
weekend. You know to catch up and stuff~ Also, yeah.. this is awkward... Wanna  
date me?

Love,

Alejandro Luis Jones, California

P.S. I was serious

YEAH! I wanted to make California a creepy big sister complex kind of guy.  
HEHE I hope you like him.

Dear California,

Sorry, I gotta do a shitload of stuff and I'll be busy.

No, I do not want to date .

-Texas-

P.S. I don't care.

**Texas is not too fond of California, she thinks hes weird xD**


	9. Massachsetts 1

**From:**

Dearest Texas,

I felt like I should write to you. We haven't seem each other in a wicked long  
time, not since...last 4th, I think. That was four and a half months ago.  
That's one of the problems with having a big family. I heard from Vermont that  
you forgot she existed until just recently. How could you forget about  
Vermont? She's might be quiet, but certainly not that quiet. Next thing you'll  
tell, you forgot about Maine! (I would never forgive you for that; he might be  
his own state, but he's still my little brother.)

Much love,

your sister Massachusetts

Dear Massachsetts,

Yeah, it has been a while. Why are nall of ya'll getting' on my case with forgettin' Vermont? Maine? Who's that? Man, it's hard remembring all of my fuckin' seems I won't be forgiven then, but did you know that fucking Nebraska is dating Mexico! That stupid bastard! He doesn't know what he's doin'. I fucking LIVED with Mexico, it sucked, he was mean and he fucking ignored me for a long-ass time, then he tries to fucking tell me what to do and that I need to learn respect. How the fuck am I supposed to learn respect if I have nobody to fucking teach me! At that time I wished that I could've stayed with papa. At least he was 's also akward since Mexico is my bro, since I was adopted that makes Nebraska my bro too. Now you tell me how akward that is! Also, sorry for the rant, I was mad.

-Texas-

**Texas rants when she needs to let off some steam and theres no one to beat up xDD **


	10. Nebraska 3

**From:** **BunnyRabbitOfDOOM**

(Nah, I don't like having Mexico be a girl for some reason)

Dear unknown,

I hate being talked to like that. I just woke up from being in a coma for a  
month. A FREAKIN month. And that whole time Mexico never left me. I have not  
been in a good mood as of late. Because I sent an apology to Alfred and so far  
have not gotten an answer. Lincoln seems to be spending time with Russia... I  
am just NOT in the mood.

AND COLORADO KEEPS MAKING FUN OF MY EYES. YES. I LOOK LIKE A NATIVE AMERICAN.  
YES. I HAVE EYES THAT LOOK LIKE GERMANY'S.

-Nebraska

P.S It's fine. I'm going to go kill myself now. If you find me in a puddle of  
blood, ignore me please.

(Ooooh, this is gettin' serious already :D)

Dear Nebraska,

Well, I haven't had any good relations with Mexico at all. To me he's just astupid bastard that just LOVES to remind me of the pain and suffering that happened at the Alamo. I still have a big-ass scar from that. Also, I find it wird because he's my brother, I was adpoted remember? Alfred won't send back, he's too busy with forgien affairs. This is part of the reason I am currently pissed off at hime, he' s spending too much time with the other countries too even pay attantion to his own fucking kids. I'm sure that's part of the reason why Arizona made thos harsh immigration laws a while ago, because Alfreds not gonna do anything about it.

If Colorado is makin' fun of your eyes, beat the shit outta shouldn't be that hard. Be a man. Take pride of your looks, hell, I look like papa and South Italy's fucking love child, and Mexico still won't get off my case about that.

-Texas-

P.S. As long as I don't have to clean you up.

**Serious letter is serious xD but most of it was based off of conversations I have with my dad. Like the part where alfred is ignoring his children, I mean have you ever noticed how the federal gov. hasn't done anything about the drug wars yet? That a sure sighn of the states bieng ignored.**


	11. Nebraska 4

**From:**** BunnyRabbitOfDOOM**

Dear Sis,

Yeah, all this arguing reminds of when practically everyone in the Louisiana  
purchase was getting at me because I was the only one Papa France did molest.  
They were all pissy and I felt lonely.

Yeah...But I'm too nice! Sure there was a mafia in Nebraska for awhile but now  
I'm too good. But I put bugs in his soup on multiple occasions. He hasn't  
noticed yet.

I wish Dad payed more attention to us...that WOULD be nice. But he's with  
England (meh). If it were up to me, he would be with Papa France. But that's  
acting like a kid who wants their divorced parents to get back together, but  
knows it'll never happen.

Forgiveness please?

Nebraska

P.S Don't worry, I didn't kill myself. I do have my arms bandaged up now and  
Mexico's watching me like a hawk to make sure I don't do it again.

Nebraska,

Ha! Papa France molested you! Papa Antonio took me away before Papa France could do anything.

Only bugs? Am I the only violent state here? I mean, you should see it when I'm with Alfred, it almost always includes a fuckin' fist fight and Uncle Matt tryin' to pull us away from eachother. Remember his birthday? When his cake exploded along with many of his gifts? Yeah, that was me.

The only damn time Alfred payed attention to me lately is when he called and told me he was gonna shut down NASA! FUCKING NASA! Does he not know the memories we shared there? When we got along? I miss those times. To be honest, I would like it if Papa and Franve were together, yeah, those were my parental figures before Mexico, even though France just came over for a little while when Papa Spain wasn't lookin'. I think he still counts though.

…I'll think about it.

-Texas-P.


	12. Kentucky 3

**From:**** Ms. Informed**

Texas,

Hell yeah it sucks, I can't even think straight anymore.

There were reasons, but damn if I can remember em now. Come up with something.  
I need to be with Moscow again, I'm going crazy without him here. Ivan won't  
answer my letters, my calls, anything! I've been pretty bat ** crazy myself  
for the past week, and...damn...

Excuse me, I'm going to vent my frustrations with a baseball bat and a  
medicine ball again. Eh, whenever, but soon.

Kasey Jo

Kasy Jo,

It's fine, I'll try to come up with a good one.

Okay, so, first we're gonna have to use fake identedies to get into Russia, we'll need blueprints of the area where Moscow is bieng kept. We can all meet at that one location you mentioned and I'll hack into the security system and shut down all the electronic security. Belarus can go and distract Ivan while you disguise yourself as a guard while I give you directions to Moscows location through a hidden , I'll have to translate/tell you what to say if a guard asks you get into Moscows room, give him a guard uniform and get the fuck out. If something happends make sure you have a gun and knife on your person at all times, take tear gas and flash gernades if you want to, just be prepared. If our communications get cut-off and Ivan finds out. Run. I will come and fend off Ivan myself if I have get outta there. Once we have Moscow, put him into a disguise and we'll take the next plane home. Does that sound like a good plan to you? One more thing, if you need any weapons I have plaenty at my house.

Oh wait one LASST thing, please give me an exact date of when this wll take place and I'll be there.

-Tex-

**Well, that took forever xD I hope theres no loopholes.**


	13. Massachsetts 2

**From:**** L Hawk**

Dearest Texas,

I can understand where your coming from. I would be furious if I found out any  
of our siblings were dating England, even though it's been almost 200 years  
since we last fought against him. Kentucky dating Moscow is bad enough.  
England was a real bastard to us back in the day, particularly those of us he  
made Royal Colonies. I hated it. But those days are long behind us.

Maine is my little brother. He used to be just Northern Massachusetts, but he  
became his own state in 1820. I took him over back in the 1670's when he was  
just a sick little baby of a colony. I still care about him a great deal, so  
you'd better remember who he is. I'll introduce you at Thanksgiving.

Much Love

Massachusetts

Dear Massachsetts,

Well isin't Granpa Thick brows dating Alfred or somethin' anyways? Hell I dunno, Alfred never tell us anything anyways.I know this'll sound strange but I'm actully fucking helping rescue Moscow with Kentucky, from Ivan. I could care less about Kentucky dating Moscow anyways. But anyways, at least ya'll had eachother when ya'll were bieng mistreated by Thick Brows. I was all alone. I had to motavate myself to rebel. But hey, If we were never left alone for so long , then I'm sure things would've been different.

Sweet, can't wait to meet him, unless I see Alfred, then I can wait. Because when I see him I'm gonna beat the shit outta him. So apologies in advance, just in case Alfred and I ruin Thanksgiving by beating the shit out of eachother.

-Texas-


	14. Managua 1

**From:** **evemiliana**

Holá, i think...

This is Managua. Nicaragua's son. Ay yai yai, Nicaragua is just ** off at your  
dad. Then I'm like "Mom, calm down, it happened like 2 centuries ago" and then  
she rants about the 1980's when your dad placed an embargo on her because her  
government went ** communist. WE DIDN'T WANNA BE COMMUNIST! WE KICKED THEIR  
**! And now, Nicaragua is ** at your dad. Then Aunt Panama is going all **  
gaga over your dad because she's pretty much in love with him. WHAT THE HELL?  
And then Granada is being pissy because she is still ** at León about the  
conservatives vs. Liberals ** that happened 2 ** CENTURIES AGO! I think I  
might need your help in getting America and Nicaragua to stop being mad at  
each other because I'M ** TIRED OF HEARING THE RANTING. GOD! Nicaragua can  
hold a grudge. And I have 15 siblings. But, I guess that's nothing compared to  
your 49 siblings. Geh, sometimes I wish I wasn't harboring the capital of  
Nicaragua because I have to hear this ** EVERY DAY! Sorry, just have to let  
out some steam.

Adiós,

Managua (Diego Rodriguez)

Dear Managua,

I'm sorry you have to deal with all that ranting. I'm sure I would act alsmost the same way, just a tad bit more violently. Pishaww, I don't even remember all my siblings. That's the joys of bieng the "Lone Star State" I'm mailnly left solitary in my house. It's nice sometimes. I don't know if I can get that retard Alfred to listen. He hardly pays attention to us anyways, but if I can get his attention for about 5 minutes I think I'll be able to do somethin'

-Texas-

**Last letter of the day! :D you have no idea how tired I am from writing all thse letters today. I didn't know it was this much effort xDD**


	15. Managua 2

**From:** **evemiliana**

Holá Texas,

Nicaragua normally calls your dad a retard, American bastard, and all these  
other names. God, I think I just have to shoot something. Mayba I'll borrow a  
gun from Uncle Él Salvador. He's got, like, 51 handguns. Ay dios mios, I'm so  
** tired of the ranting, especially since I'm right between Lèon and Granada,  
so I hear conservative vs. liberal ** all the time. And then there's the fact  
that Uncle Belize was acting childish again. His dad is actually England and  
Spain... OH GOD NOW I CAN'T GET THE IMAGES OUT OF MY HEAD! So then I get to  
hear English ** from Belize. It doesn't help that he's the only one who can't  
cook. *shudders* I ate at his house once and I swear I almost died. Well, I'm  
feeling much bettr now, so grácias.

Adiós,

Managua

Dear Managua,

Sadly, I'm sure Nicaragua is right about all those names. Only 51 handguns? Wow, that's not much comapred to what I have. Maybe you should just stop them before someone starts to rant. That's what I would do. .Heh. Embrace those images in you're day they could possibly be useful. Yeah, grandpa thick brows IS a shitty cook, I wonder what went wrong with him…

I'm glad I made someone feel better. :D

-Texas-

**Well, I won't be on much this week because I'm at my dads house and its REALLY hard to get an internet signal. SO don't expect much updating.**


	16. Beijing 2

**From:** **Chakragirl15**

Dear Texas,

Ni-Hao~

I was wondering, how would you go about keeping someone away from you...?  
because Tulskaya, Russia's son, keeps following me around  
everywhere...sometimes in a panda suit...how would I go about avoiding him...?  
or should I go all kung-fu on his butt like China taught me?

please help me OAO

-Beijing

Dear Beijing,

Russia needs to learn to control his children. I mean seriously, Alaska,his daughter, stalks me should wear a disgause around guess. It's hard to know what to do since he's related to kung-fu may work, try it.

-Texas-

P.S. I hope that advice works


	17. Antartica 1

**From:** **ccsakura21**

Yo,

This, my friend, is Antartica (AKA: Blake Snow). It's very nice to meet you,  
Texas. You are by far MUCH more entertaining than your father, and it's down  
right hilarious seeing him and England's sexual tention at meetings.

I saw some of your other letters, and I have a suggestion for rescuing Moscow.  
IF Russia's people share the same desires as him, then why not distract the  
gaurds with faucet pipes and sunflowers? It will work much better than a  
massacre.

Also, want to come to my house during the summer? Much nicer thee then your  
100 degree weather, though a bit nippy.

Finally, mind not telling anyone else about me? They still don't know  
antartica has a (FEMALE...or any) personification, and i'd like to keep it  
that way.

Good luck with life, and keep beating people up.

-Antarctica

Dear Antarctica,

Well, it's awfully nice to meet you too!Well,of course I'm more entertainin'! Alfred is a boring piece o' shit. All I see him do is and Grandpa Thick Brows? Hmmm, now I know who to ~

Awwwwwww, but massacres would be fuuuuun. I haven't killed anyone in a while anyways. It's a must for me!

Hmm, well, it depends. How cold will it be, I'm VERY sensitive to the cold. I'm frezzing my ass off at 50 degrees Farenhiet.

You're secrets safe with me.

-Texas-

**Well, Antartica is someone who I would never expect xD. **


	18. Massachsetts 3

**From:** **BugzAttack**

Aww, I've just been checking to see if your OK (in the shower) and that you're  
safe (in your bed.) But I suppose If we went out of a date I could give you a  
little more privacy.

Where would you want to go for a date? :D

Damn. I guess it's time to get out the bloodhounds. KOLKOLKOL

you won't get away this time! :D

You don't like Miley?

...

*proceeds to trash CD collection*

Neither Do I!

Yep, she's getting a show

Chainsaws. That must be fun!

Lots and Lots of Love,

Alaska

…..I'm not even going to cooment.

I don't care, just no some fast food place. Maybe some Mexican food place?

Please don't, I'm sure Ivan is gonna be on my ass after next week, I don't need anymore stress.

Oh yes I will get away!

No I don't , urrm ok...

Of course chinsaws are fun! Did you know those movies are based of a true story? Awesome, huh?

-Texas-

**I noticed that fanfiction cut-off some of my words and sentences when I went to go see what I said (bad memory FTW) I wanna go fix it, but I deleted all my stuff and I overwrite all my word documents. OTL I fail.**


	19. Alaska 2

**From:** **BugzAttack**

Aww, I've just been checking to see if your OK (in the shower) and that you're  
safe (in your bed.) But I suppose If we went out of a date I could give you a  
little more privacy.

Where would you want to go for a date? :D

Damn. I guess it's time to get out the bloodhounds. KOLKOLKOL

you won't get away this time! :D

You don't like Miley?

...

*proceeds to trash CD collection*

Neither Do I!

Yep, she's getting a show

Chainsaws. That must be fun!

Lots and Lots of Love,

Alaska

…..I'm not even going to cooment.

I don't care, just no some fast food place. Maybe some Mexican food place?

Please don't, I'm sure Ivan is gonna be on my ass after next week, I don't need anymore stress.

Oh yes I will get away!

No I don't , urrm ok...

Of course chinsaws are fun! Did you know those movies are based of a true story? Awesome, huh?

-Texas-

**I noticed that fanfiction cut-off some of my words and sentences when I went to go see what I said (bad memory FTW) I wanna go fix it, but I deleted all my stuff and I overwrite all my word documents. OTL I fail.**


	20. Minnesota 1

**From:** **Sorairo Warai**

Dear Texas,

I'm guessing since you have seemed to have skipped over my last letter; you  
probably did tell Wisconsin about my fear of medical needles, didn't you? Oh  
dear. Well, it's okay now I managed to scare off Wisconsin with something he's  
afraid of. Hooray for me, I guess.

So how are you doing sis? Are things going well for you? I hope so. Well, I  
must be off.

With love,

Ramona "Minnesota" Jones

Dear Romona,

Did I skip it? I remember writing a reply, I guess I forgot to , I didn't tell him, unless I was wasted. But I haven't been wasted recently, so I couldn't have done It is a hooray for you. Use it against him until he pleas for forgivness. Let him suffer. .heh.

Well, I've been quite busy. I have an awesome karaoke challenge against Gilbert(Prussia). I'm gonna help kentucky do somethin'. (I'm not sure she wants me tellin' everybody what we're doin.) I have a date with Alaska. Isin't Thanksgiving comin' up? What are we doin about that? Just have dinner as a faimly in DC? I kinda don't wanna go to DC though. I hate flying.

What about you? How's your life goin' as of late?

-Texas-

**I know I replied to that other Minnesota letter. I guess I forgot to post it. Now its lost foreverr OTL**


	21. Antartica 2

**From:** **ccsakura21**

Texas,

Thanks. I don't want them coming over and trying to take me over, they'real ready annoying enough with all their reasearch crap.

Yeah, it will be cold, but my house is actually pretty warm, and has a niceveiw of the southern lights.

I won't mind if you don't come, though. ...If I help you out, can on the planning, can I massacre people as well? Ihave to agree, they are fun, but tis best not to have Russia being all"kolkolkol".

If you want, I got a hold of some good black mail pictures of the two of them(england and america) snogging. You want them...?

-The icy one

Dear Blake(?),

No problem, I'm awesome at keeping secrets.

Hmm, if you say so. I'm still gonna bring some warm clothing, just in case.

I have no problem with it, I'll just ask my sister. I'll tell you what she says. At leat he wont know that you exsist. I'm sure he's gonna try to fuckin' kill our asses after this. It'll be **FAR** worse than just some 'KOLKOLKOL'-ing.

I already have blackmail on them. It's not that hard to obtain. I hack Alfred's alot and he has a shitload of pictures of them together, even some 'expict' ones. Those perverts.

Oh yeah, I'm gonna set Iggys eybrows on fire, wanna watch :D?

-Texas-


	22. Managua 3

**From:** **evemiliana**

Holá Texas!

I'd probably beat the ** outta Either Granada or León if I tried to get themto stop with the ranting. People wonder why I have such a godamn potty mouth.I blame Mom. She curses a lot. And she got that from Lovino (Romano) becausehim and Aunt Guatemala used to curse all the time in front of Nicaragua whenshe was a kid. But now Aunt Guatemala has a stick up her ** and yells ateither me or Mami if we curse. At least if Uncle Belize yells at us it's funny(The dude's 4'4, acts like a kid, and should be used to cursing by now). AuntGuatemala also hates drinking. According to Mami, Gutemala used to becompletely badass until she became a country. Now she's a total prude who actslike she knows everything. I swear, Uncle Honduras and Uncle Costa Rica arethe only ones that don't have issues. Actually, scratch that. I heard UncleHonduras used to be in love with Nicaragua (not in a brotherly way either) andCosta Rica and Nicaragua are currently arguing because an ** on google put oneof Nicaragua's islands on the wrong side of the map and the boss (who is an**) decided to make a big deal about it. I'm just going to go and practice myshootin now (Uncle Él Salvador let me borrow a handgun).

Adiós, Managua (Diego Rodriguez)

Dear Managua,

I knew Romano was a bad infulence somehow. Teachin' people to curse a lot. Ha! I'm like you have a crazy family, well, I do too. Oh well.

That's awesome, maybe you should come over sometim and we go to my shooting range, or go hunting or something.

-Texas-

**So I noticed that Alaska and Massachusetts letters were mixed up xD sorry. I mislabed them when I uploaded the documents. Im glad yall are able to put up with my stupidity xD. **


	23. Beijing 3

**From: Chakragirl15**

_(sending in the same letter~ hope ya dun mind XD)_

_Dear Texas,_

_thank you for the advice~ Tulskaya still follows me around, but he keeps adistance from me now. I went all kung-fu on his butt and broke his arm. I metyour Dad yesterday. he's...er..."intresting"... _

_Zai Jian, Beijing_

Dear Zai,

See? I knew it would help a little.

BLAA, Alfred is super boringgg. The only thing I see him do is paperwork, but I think he only does interesting things when I'm not around. Hm, oh well.

Also, since we can go by a first-name basis, call me Nicole.


	24. Kentucky 4

**From: Ms. Informed**

Texas'

Rodger! I'm looking at December 1st, if that's OK with you? Also, I already  
know Russian, so you won't have to translate. So, two guns, knifes, and tear  
gas canisters. Got it.

One question. How are we going to get on a plane with deadly weapons, exactly?  
As far as I can see, that's the only hole in your plan.

Thank you so much!

Kasey Jo

Dear Kasey Jo,

Alright, sounds like a plan.

Simple. We'll meet in DC, steal one of Alfreds jets, and leave from there. We could just enter the country illegally, I think that'll work.

One ore thing, a friend of mine wants to come also, is that alright with you? He' s talented with weapons and technology.

-Texas-

**On a side note Texas' human name is Nicole. Incase people wanna use it.**


	25. Antartica 3

**From: ccsakura21**

Tex,

PLEASE. I'm almost positive that Iggy knows that something's going on down  
here, but is to stobern to act on it. I his own words, he is a slimy git.

True, yet still, I really want to see russia's whole "I'm bad **" attitude  
some crashing down. That'll make on hell of a black mail, should I ever need  
it.

Just some on down whenever you feel like it. You just might not want to come  
during winter.

Oh, and if you ever need a place to hide from the others when you ** them off,  
my place is open. I welcome the challenge for them trying to find the place.

-Blake

PS Oh god, what ever you do, don't think of russia and england as girls.  
Mental images my friend, mental images.

Dear Blake,

If he ever does act on it and you're dicoverd, can't you lie and say you're a regular person? Or can nations tell?

You love to have blackmail on people don't you?

Why wpuld I come during winter? For me, that a fucking death wish. I think I would die or something, turn into a popcicle or something.

Sweet. But I think Alaska would still find me.

-Texas-

P.. Woah, those are weird images. Why did you say that? Now the images won't leave! AHHH!

**Gotta love them mental images xD**


	26. Antartica 4

**From: ccsakura21**

Nicole,

Yes. Yes I do. Blackmail is very useful, and very entertaining to see the  
situations they are in.

Truth is, Nations can tell who other nations are, even if they try to hide it.  
I don't know how, but that is most likely how rome found out, and then  
attempted to hit on me.

I punched him in the nose.

You, turning into a popsicle? No, it would most likely be much worse, but at  
least your not Egypt.

Offer's still up.

-Blake

P.S. I keep forgetting to say, but I'm female. Most people think i'm a guy  
because of my name, and it gets kinda annoying

Dear Blake,

I find it useful sometimes, you just gotta be careful so people don't find any blackmail on you.

Hmm does it work for ones who used to be nations? I mean it would be fun to prank some nations and have them not know who I am. .

The popsicle thing was a figure of speech, but yeah, it would be horrible. I can't even imagine.

Yay.

-Nicole-

P.S. I feel your pain. I don't know why, but when I communicate with people and they can't physically see me, they think I'm a guy. I don't understand why. But when they see me in person, they don't stop lokkin' at my boobs. It sucks.

**Blargg I'm tired today this is the only one imma do today. Also, **

**~HAPPY THANKSGIVING YA'LL! ~**

**I hope yall had a great Thanksgiving, I know I did xD**


	27. Kentucky 5

**From:** **Ms. Informed**

Texas,

Alright, understood.

Who, pray tell is this boy Nicky?

Kasey Jo

Dear kasey Jo,

No, in fact my friend is a girld and her name is blake, and who the fuck is Nicky?

-Nicole-


	28. Managua 4

**From:** **evemiliana**

Hola Texas!

That would be awesome if we did hang out. I get so stressed with all this **  
all day and El Salvador was showing me how to use the targets a while back.  
Like when the whole Sandanistas thing happened. I think Costa Rica and  
Nicaragua made up, but I don't get why they were even arguing in the first  
place. Oh yeah, because Daniel Ortega is a complete and total ** who has no  
business in politics. He was the president in like the 80's and is the  
president now, AND he wants to get a third term, which is illegal. One term is  
already 6 years anyway! That's plenty of time to raise hell. Now I wish  
Violeta was still in power. That woman was AWESOME. Enough with that ranting,  
I heard something about a rescue mission to get Moscow. That seems  
interesting. Good thing I don't hang out with Russia anymore (the dude SCARES  
me and my boss made me, once again talking of 1980's), but Moscow was pretty  
cool when I met him. The only one who didn't try to stalk me when I went home.  
It almost made me want to go straight to Uncle Belize's house and eat his food  
so I could commit suicide... *shudder* I still have nightmares at times.  
Anyway, Leon and Granada FINALLY stopped with the damn arguing, so I should be  
good for a while.

Adios,

Managua (Diego Rivera

Hey Diego!

That sounds… uhh very, very stressful. But hey, that's life. Am I right? It also sounds like that Daniel guy serously needs something else to do in life.

Everyone says that Ivan is scary, but I have never actually met him. The closest thing to Ivan that I've meet, was his daughter Alaska, she's not really scary, but, she has…err stalking problems. I haven't met Moscow either, in fact I've never spoken to him before, and yet I'm gonna go and help rescue him. And I'm sure Ivan's gonna try to kill me afterwards too. The things I do for my siblings.

If you would want to commit suicide, why not just go to England's house, no wait, goin' to your uncles would have a lot less suffering. I bet Arthur wouldn't even be able to cook a poptart right. Ha!

YAY, they stopped, good for you!

Later!~

-Nicole-


	29. Beijing 4

**From: Chakragirl15**

Dear Nicole,

oh, that's right, I forgot to tell you. "Zai Jian" is "Goodbye" in Chinese.  
since you've said we go on a first name buisness, my name is Anming Wang. I  
don't know why I share the same last name as China.

your right, America IS boring. he keeps talking about something called  
"burgers"

Thank you,

Anming/Beijing

Dear Beijing,

Right, I k-knew that, I was just u-uhh testing you. Yes! I was testing you! I totally knew that! You have the same last name as china 'cause he's your dad?

Yeahh, Alfie tends to do that, he has a weird obsession with those things. Burgers are a type of food just so you know. You can google it.

-Texas-


	30. El Salvador

**From:** **CookiesForTheNeko**

Hola Texas,

How you doin' mi amigo?(And no im not Espana) Good? Bad? Either way...Love ya

Your big Sister,

El Salvador

Hola El Salvador,

I'm doin' fine. Just y'know, causin' trouble like I always do. How about you?

-Texas-

P.S. Wait, you're my sister?


	31. Antartica 5

**From:** **ccsakura21**

Nicole,

That is completely true. But most of the time, if they don't know you exist,  
they can't exactly get some on you, now can they?

If it worked that way for Prussia, then he wouldn't keep getting beat up by  
Hungary. Of course, maybe it's just because he keeps writing "The Awsome Me"  
every time he pranks...

ANYway, I think that former nations like you, Hawaii, and Prussia have a  
different feel to you, so if you make it look like Prussia pranked instead of  
you, they'll blame him instead.

It was? Good god, I think I spent WAY too much time with Rome. But yeah, It  
would be even worse if I went to his place. Can't stand the heat.

Good God, they do that to you, too? Guy's are the biggest morons ever.

-The Southern Pole

Dear Blake,

Aha! Touché.

Well, you know what? I'm gonna try it! That sounds like a wonderful plan.

He went to your house? And didn't freeze to death? Nah, I kid, I kid. But is cold as fuck there. If you couldn't tak his house, you'd die at mine.

Sadly, yes. I agree.

-Nicole-

**I hate my internet with a passion right now. Stupid piece of shit…**

**I'm gonna sleep now.**


	32. Managua 5

**From: evemiliana**

Hola Nicole,

HOOOOLLLY SHIIIT! ÈL SALVADOR'S A GIRL? AND I'VE BEEN CALLING HER UNCLE ALL  
THIS TIME? WHY THE HELL DIDN'T SHE SAY ANYTHING? And Mami thinks she's a-oh  
God... SHIIIIIT! EVERYONE ELSE THINKS SHE'S A DUDE TOO! **! PUCHIKA (**)!  
MERDE (**, in french. yes I know a bit of french. I've met your uncle)! GAH!  
WHY DIDN'T SHE SAY ANYTHING? I JUST THOUGHT ÉL SALVADOR HAS THE SAME ISSUE AS  
CHINA. Wait, Él is supposed to be used for a boy. So Él Salvador would make  
ANYONE think she's a boy. Oh **, Is THAT what happened with Belize and Él  
Salvador. I mean, they hang out a lot... OH CRAP! IS HALF BRITISH BOY GETTIN'  
SOME? ew, weird thoughts... IMAGES! Please excuse my behavior. León (the **)  
must've slipped something in my drink because I feel extremely hyper. Oh, and  
Belize makes really ** food and is almost as bad as England when it comes to  
cooking. I say almost because I've tried England's food (this ONE time when he  
came over in the 1840's and I didn't know who the ** he was) and I took one  
bite, and passed out, woke up 2 hours later, threw up, and had health issues  
for a week. When I eat Belize's (his name is Micos. WAIT! Él Salvador said  
she was named Carlos!) food, I throw up, THEN have health issues for a week.  
Rivas was being a total ** today, and because of my current excessive  
hyperness, I punched in the face. Oh! and I also like that German food I had  
one time at Matagalpa's house. He has german influence because Nicaragua was a  
way of getting to California in 1849. Well, I have to go. I've been all hyper  
for 2 hours and if i'm right I'm probably going to crash soon.

adiós,

Diego

Dear Diego,

Well, apparently she is. Maybe she wanted to be an asshole and not tell you.

You tried Iggy's food? I feel sorry for you. I can't even look at his food without throwing up or gagging. Damn it seems someone needs to give Belize some god damn cookin' lessons or something, if it's that bad.

Oh! I have German influence too! I found that out after I was walking around central Texas and noticed there was a town full of Germans, I still have no idea when and how they got there. I love goin' to that town to celebrate Oktoberfest! I swear, whoever came up with that holiday was a fucking genius.

Remember not to stay hyper too long! You may end up doin' something retarded like going on a crazy rampage and trying to kill people, or is that just me?

-Nicole-

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been procrastinating to the max! xDD**


	33. Beijing 5

**From: Chakragirl15**

Dear Nicole,

testing me? okay! did I pass the test?

and wow, I didn't think China was actually my dad. I thought he was more of an  
older brother, or something.

Zai Jian!

-Anming/Beijin

Dear Anming,

U-uh yep! I was totally testing you! Err Yeah you passed, yay!

I don't know, maybe I was just kinda whatever you think.

Adios!(that's Spanish for bye)

-Nicole-


	34. Antartica 6

**From: ccsakura21**

Tex,

Go ahead. It'll be as entertaining as hell.

...Huh? Oh, no he didn't go to my house, I went over to his. The persons house  
I was talking about was Egypt, how he can stand that temperature is beyond me.

Ah, they're fun to look at though, especially when they're being idiots.

-Antarctica

Dear Blake,

I did it yesterday. Fucking hilarious, and I dyed his hair neon pink.

Oh, that makes sense.

I can probably take it, wait no, I'm used to humid heat. Egypt has dry heat. That must be horrible. But just so you understand, how Egypt can take the heat is like how you can stand the freezing cold, or how Uncle Matt can stand Alfie. Get it?

Ha, ha, yeah. That's when it gets funny. The things men do for things astounds me sometimes.

-Nicole-

**Yay~ yet another update. Keep writing ya'll!~**


	35. Alberta 1

**From:** **a little black feather**

Dear Idiot,

It's Alberta. I've been wondering if you want to go on a hunting trip soon.  
B.C.'s been frickin harrassing me lately cause the Canucks are doing better  
than both of my teams. In other words, I need to shoot something in the head.  
Preferably not my sister cause Dad would though a fit...and maybe some  
tomahawks...

Alexandra "Alberta" Williams

(x3 i just automatically thought that Texas and Alberta would have a  
love/hate/rivalery relationship going on cause Alberta's sometimes call the  
Texas of the North, hense the idiot opening

and would you mind checking out my Letter's to the world fic? owo

i love your version of Texas~ )

Dear Alex,

Yeah I'm gonna call you Alex, 'cause 'Alexandra' is too long, have a problem with it? If you do, I don't care, and don't argue, that would be disrespecting your elders.

ANYWAYS, I would love to but I'm kinda busy. I just helped my sister with somethin' .

Canucks?Is that like a hokey team or something?I know nothing of hokey woman! If you wanna talk of sport s then talk about football!

Shoot your sister, if Uncle Matt throws a fit tell him it was my idea. I'm sure he'll tell Alfred and I'll just end up beating the shit outta him. It's a win-win situation.

-Texas-

**Alberta is considered Texas of the north? AWESOMESAUCE!~~ Texas and Alberta can can join forces and take over the world! Or something xD**

**I just found your letters to the world fic miss random person. xD expect something from Texas **


	36. Minnesota 2

**From:** **Sorairo Warai**

Dear Texas,

Yes, you did skip my first one. Though it's okay, stuff happens. It's nice to  
hear that you've been busy. I've been busy hoarding up on books for the  
winter, especially when those really cold days come around. By the way,  
Wisconsin sent me a book called "Passive Agressive* Notes: Painfully Polite  
and Hilariously Hostile Writings". Do you think he's trying to tell me  
something? I know I have a tendency to be a little bit passive agressive at  
times, but I'm not that passive agressive. Oh well. If you have any good books  
to send up to me, please do. Though just a little warning, if it has anything  
to do with sparkiling vampires or anything like that, I will send it back to  
you in the form of ashes.

With Love,

Ramona "Minnesota" Jones

P.S. Sorry it took me a little bit to respond back.

P.P.S. I hope you enjoy the package of wild rice that I sent to you.

Dear Romona,

You can call my by my name ya know, since were siblings and all. Sorry about that, Yeah, I've been working my ass off at NASA so could enjoy it before Alfred actally shuts it down. When that day comes, I will very sad. I lave that place, so many wonderful memories…

Shit, its already cold outside! I'm already sittin' by my fireplace drinking hot cocoa. Hmm, maybe, that or he's just being an asshole. I don't know if you like reading mangas, Iv'e been quite into those lately.

Oh hell no! I ain't into that stupid Twilight shit! I know for a fact vampires don't fickin' sparkle,. The suck peoples blood n' shit! AND they can't go out into sunlight!

-Nicole-

P.S. It's fine, I don't mind

P.S.S. YES! Now I won't have to go to the foodstore!

**WHOO~ yet another letter done! It's already 12:42 , and it's a schoolnight xD I think I should sleep but Im not gonna xDD**


	37. Oregon 1

**From:** **BlueElyssa**

Dear Texas,

Happy holidays from your brother Oregon, sister. I hope you enjoy your  
deep-fried delights, duck shooting, ect., despite the fact you may not even  
remember who I am.

However, I will have you know your rodeos still violate many animal rights,  
and I believe you are a brute for allowing such things to continue.

I do hope you have been recycling as well, or I may have to personally see to  
your recycling habits by force.

Also, touch California and I will rip out your ovaries.

Sincerely, Oregon

P.S. Nothing.

Dear Oregon,

Yeah, I remember, you have that famous trail! See? Do you even know how hard it is to remember all 50+ of my siblings? Jeeze, people always blame me this…

Yeah, yeah, yeah, why don't nag at Alberta? She has more rodeos than I do. Also, I don't give a shit as to what you think. I don't nag at you for…whatever you do. So don't be a dick.

I will recycle when I feel like it, and, yet again, I don't fucking care what you think. Force me? Try, I dare you. You'll be in a hospital before you even get to my front door.

You know what? You need to stop disrespecting your elders' boy. And I will have you know that I hate California. HE is the one asking me out, not vice versa, dumbass. Get your fucking facts straight before threatening people. In fact, next time I see you, I'm going to beat the shit outta you. I'll make damn sure you get into a coma, and don't even think of going to Alfred. Because I don't listen to him much anyways. So, once again, think twice about threatening someone, especially when they have almost inhuman strength, I have the saying 'Don't mess with Texas' for a fucking reason. Dumbfuck.

You're lucky I don't murder you in your sleep.

-Texas-

P.S. Fuck you.

**Threatening Texas is like making Belarus watch Russia marry someone who isn't her. You just don't it. xD Texas hates to be threatened. So I had to kinda pull off a mean thing here. But I don't hate you random person. **


	38. Beijing 6

**From:** **Chakragirl15**

****Dear Nicole,

yay! I passed!

Adios? wow, Spanish is a lot different from Chinese. Tulskaya is trying to get  
me to learn Russian for him. that boy creeps me out.

Adios?

Anming

Dear Anming,

Well, Spanish is based off of Latin, and Chinese is its own thing completely.

Oh, is he another one of Russia's kids? That would explain everything. Alaska, his daughter, doesn't want me to learn Russian because she knows I eavesdrop.

Bye!~

-Nicole-


	39. Managua 6

**From:** **evemiliana**

Holá Nicole!

Well, I was right; After I sent that letter, I passed out. Then my awesome  
cousin San Jose came over later. Seriously, San Jose is probably the only one  
of my cousins that is total badass. But then again, uncle Costa Rica's kids  
always have the most badassness in my family. We played video games for a  
while, then precticed shooting (Uncle-I mean AUNT Él Salvdor taught San Jose  
as well. Damn that's gonna takes some getting used to). Guatemala city on the  
other hand (yeah, I know; REAL original Guatemala!) has even MORE of a stick  
up her ** then Aunt Guatemala! I never even THOUGHT that was possible until I  
met her! Then I had to make sure Belmopan (Uncle Belize's kid) was still  
breathing because he had to go over to England's house and both Belize and  
England cooked for him. You'd think Belmopan would be used to the cooking;  
he's not. He comes over to my house as much as he can so he can eat mi Mami's  
gaiopinto (rice and beans) instead of Belize's **. I don't get something  
though; England used to completely ignore Belize in favor of your dad, and now  
Belize and England are all buddy-buddy. England's actually the reason Belize  
has issues being compared to other people. Anyway, we (San Jose and I)had to  
make sure Belmopan was still alive. He is. But now he's afraid to go back to  
his house because Belize probably has leftovers. Belmopan is the only one of  
his siblings with a sense of taste. Tegucigalpa (Honduras' kid) was just glued  
to his laptop, as always. San Salvador was just in shock of the fact that his  
"dad" is a girl (even HE though Él Salvador was a boy!) and Panama city was  
just acting like a brat. She's so ** close to the Panama canal that she picked  
up rude behavior from the criminals. Well, San Jose and I are gonna go  
practice shooting now. We're probably gonna go shoot at some randomass idiot  
who got drunk off his ** on Victoria (type of beer in Nicaragua. That reminds  
me, I have to get more from San Juán del Sur).

Adiós,

Diego

Dear Diego,

You mean, _**I**_ was right? I'm the one who said that.

Well, I think I'm the badass in my family, because, y'know I'm just awesome like that.

I feel sorry for that kid. He truly had to endure the true taste of hell. It must've been horrible. I pity him.

Well, go have fun shooting at drunks! Actually, that sounds fun. I may try it in the future, better yet, I'll get drunk and do it.

...Right now. WHOO!~

-Nicole-

**I got lazy xD, I'm really tired I had a busy day AND I still have hw to do OTL**


	40. Alberta 2

**From: a little black feather**

Dear Idiot,

Fine, I don't really care. But don't think you can talk to me about respecting

elders. I'm not the one that's constantly hating on my dad.

Did this something involve guns? I bet it did.

Yes, they're from Vancouver, B.C. And you should know about hockey! It's the

best sport in the world!(along side curling.)

I like that plan. She baked me some "special" brownies and bought me some

cases of Molsons though so all is for given~ ...Til the next time the smartass

says something, then I'll use that plan.

Alexandra "Alberta" Williams

Dear Alex,

I don't hate on my dad! Papa Antonio is awesome-ohh you mean Alfred. Well, you try havin' him as a guardian. Plus, I'm sure your dad pays attention to you, Alfred sucks at paying any sort of attention to us, it sucks really.

Well, yes. Yes there was guns involed. It was awesome.

Well, hockey more of northern thing. I'm not too much into that stuff, is there violence in it? If so, I MAY consider watching it.

Ahh. I love them 'special' brownies! I wish my siblings would apologize to me like that. Don't I come up with some really awesome plans?

-Nicole-

**I've been procrastinationating for a while, I need to stop doin' thatt. I start to annoy myself when I do it.**


	41. Arkansas 1

**From:** **Team-Switzerland-4-life**

Dear Nicky,

MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS! WHEN CHRISTMAS GETS HERE, I HOPE YOU'LL COME VISIT ME(  
even though I say I hate you, I look forwad to seeing you, football shouldn't  
come between us all the time XD)

Love your big sister,

Hannah Jones(Arkansas)

P.S.- Don't freak out it you see Spain and France when you come visit, since I  
usually ask them to come see me during the Christmas holidays(families should  
be together on Christmas)

P.P.S.- I WILL defeat the Longhorns this year!

I meant to say I will beat the Longhorns NEXT year( I was just so excited

about the Christmas holidays I got carried away)

Love your NOT BITTER older sister,

Hannah Jones(Arkansas)

Dear sis,

WELL HAPPY MEERY EALY CHRISTMAS TO YOU TO! It's still a ways away but still, ITS NEVER TO EARLY TO WISH SOMEONE A MERRY CHRISTMAS. Yes, I shall, I have nothing better to do.(I agree, but my teams is still better than yours.)

-Nicole-

P.S. Why would I mind? They're my parents too.

**P.S.S. No, I'm gonna win.**

**I don't know why, but when I read this I got really hyper. And its almost midnight . **

**Also, I know hardly anything about football. All I hear is 'LONGHORNS ARE THE BEST.' Then, ' NO, AGGIES ARE BETTER!' then a violent argument erupts. It's horrible and scary.**

**Also, Than you for tellin' me that. I seriously Didn't know that xD like I said, I know hardly anything about football xD **

**Gosh I feel like a failure, i can't spell worth shit, it took me a long time to notice I spelled Arkanas wrong xD I LOVE spell check!**


	42. Minnesota 3

**From: Sorairo Warai**

Dear Nicole,

I'm sorry, I can be a little bit too formal at times. So is Dad closing down

NASA all together or is it just the NASA station at your home? Still, that

sucks you know. NASA is pretty darn cool and it'd be horrible to see it go.

Well, it's snowed up here already (there's like 8+ inches already). It was fun

to go out on Saturday morning and shovel out my driveway, along with two of my

neighbors' driveways. It was pretty awesome how some of the neighbors came to

help out. It was also cute to see all of the little kids go run around and

play in the snow. After shoveling snow, it's always great to come inside and

warm up by the fireplace with some hot tea or hot chocolate.

Sometimes, I guess it's best not to question why Wisconsin does what he does.

Do I like manga? Heck yeah! If it looks interesting, I'll most likely read it.

Please, no Naruto or Bleach; I've lost interest in the seires unfortunetly.

Exactly! Vampires should not sparkle. Otherwise, they'd be fairies; though not

the kind of fairies that Uncle Arthur sees. The fairies he sees are way

cooler. Also yes, I've seen the fairies that he sees. Please don't make fun of

me, Wisconsin already calls me a loony whenever I talk about them. Oh well, I

like seeing the fairies. They're really cute and friendly.

With Love,

Ramona "Minnesota" Jones

P.S. Is it me or does this letter seem lengthy?

P.P.S. I'm glad you enjoy the wild rice. If you ever want some more, I'll be

happy to send some to you.

Dear Ramona,

Well, you can't really have a NASA anywhere else if the main part of it is being shut down. So I'm sure it's gonna be all of it. A lot of people work there too, if it goes, there's gonna be a shit load of jobless people.

...I didn't get any snow at all. Lucky. It was just downright cold.

Fuck to the fucking yeah! *highfives* Naruto is gay anyways, it needs to fucking end already. Bleach is okay... But my favorite is FullMetal Alchemist. I'm still sad it ended.

...you too? Wow, that makes four of us. Arthur, Norway, you, and me. I wonder who else sees them. All the faries I see are assholes. They love to brag about their sex life and tell me to do evil things. Very annoying. And I have unicorns that NEVER FUCKING LEAVE. They always trash my fucking house and shit and piss everywhere. Do have any idea how bad unicorn shit smells? It smells like dog shit time 40. It's horrible.

-Nicole-

P.S. Not really...

P.S.S. Of course its good! It tastes delicious. I would love some more.

**OH MY GAWDD SO LATEEE. I've been procrastinating for soo lonnnnnggg D: im sorryyyyyy.**


	43. Beijing 7

**From: Chakragirl15**

Dear Nicole,

Latin? I've never heard of that language before.

yes, Tulskaya is one of Russia's children...he stalks me...it's kind of

frightening. most of the time I either kick him or I hide behind China.

Bye!

-Anming

Dear Anming,

Yep, it's sort of an old language, I don't know much about it.

Oh dear god, he has more. Why life, why? At least your stalker hasn't put a tracking device on you. I think I should hide out at Alfred's house for a while...

-Nicole-


	44. Managua 7

**From:** **evemiliana**

Holá Nicole!

It was fun shooting at the drunks! And I got more Victoria from San Juan Del

Sur (god he has such a long name!). Just about all of us pity Belmopan. I

found out San Salvador has a girlfriend. Her name is Nassau and she's the

Bahamas' capital. I did not know this, but I'm normally to busy anyway to

catch up on that stuff. Panama City was trying to get me to do something for

her, I think it was transporting her cocaine. I said no, and she stabbed me. I

didn't know she had a knife! Jesus, who gives a person a knife? Well, gotta

go. San Jose is coming.

adiós,

Diego

Dear Diego,

Damn I wish I could shoot at drunks, if I did, I'd get in trouble.

Oh is that a good or bad thing? Panama city stabbed you? Did you shoot and/or stab her back? Well, she coulda bought it. Knives aren't that hard to get y'know. Sucks for you?

-Nicole-


	45. Massachusetts 4

**From:**

Dear Nicole,

I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, though in my defense, the last letter

you sent me was addressed to Alaska. I feel for you on the whole stalking

incident. Ireland used to be obsessed with me back when I was still under that

British Bastard's rule; luckily I didn't have to see her too much after the

revolution and she backed off once she became her own country in the 1930's.

I don't even want to talk about Thanksgiving. Although I guess they deserved

it. Still I want to punch that whiny ** New York in the face everyday, because

he really is a pain in the **, but I don't. I'm just saying.

I hope things are going well down south. The weather here has been

infuriating; extremely cold with very little snow. Still, you can't do

anything about the weather. Hope it's now as dismal at your house

Much Love,

Melissa "Massachusetts" Jones

Dear Melissa,

Wait, I sent that letter to you? Shit, that must mean I sent the other letter to Alaska. I think Alaska is more worse than Ireland though. I recently discovered that Alaska put a tracking device on me. I'm afraid now. I'm actually debating on going to hide at Alfred's house.

I agree, Thanksgiving sucked. I don't even know why i went. Next year, I'm goin' to stay home. Dear god New York was annoying, I waited 'til we all had to go, then I took himk behind the house and beat the living shit outta him. It was funny how he was cryin' like a baby. Ahh he's such a you wanna puch him, then you should. Violence is sometimes the answer.

Are you kidding? It's freezing over here. And it doesn't even snow here. I bet you'd think its nice over here or somethin'. But I'm sensitive to the cold. I think its freezing when its 60 outside.

-Nicole-


	46. Ontario 1

**From: JustaHuntressofArtemis**

Dear Texas

Just what is exactly wrong with Jusitin Bieber?

Matilda A.J "Ontario" Walker

Dear Matilda,

I don't know exactly, he just...bothers me. I mean I don't know how he can be his age, claim he hasn't hit puberty and sing with such a feminine voice. I know children younger than him with a deeper voice. I think he may possibly be a she.

-Texas(Nicole)-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

**fff i hope you dint mind that i dont like justin bieber, he bothers the shit outta me.**


	47. Alaska 3

**From: From: BugzAttack**

Dearest Darling Texas

I would never take you to a fast food restraint, I get enough of that at

family reunions, I doubt neither of us need extra clogging in out arteries.

Mexican food sounds good, but everyone I've meet from the lower 48 tell me my

version on Mexican food is bad D:

We'll probably have to find a Texan restraint. Ah well, Anything for you

Honey-Boo!

What about Papa? Why would he be after you?... What are you doing? -.-

Don't worry, I know of a few "methods" for getting rid of stress. *wink*

No, you wont get away. I surgically implanted a microchip and tracking device

in you while you were sleeping. There is nowhere you can hide X3

A true story? Hopefully it's as based off the truth as the California's Disney

stuff, otherwise I don't think I'll sleep again, Ever. Wasn't it banned in a

couple of countries?

Loving you with Every Fiber Of my being

Alaska

I'm sorry I took forever to write back. I have no excuse. D:

Dear Alaska,

Are you kidding? How could you have good Mexican food? You're too far away from Mexico. And plus, the other ones shouldn't even try to say their Mexican food is good either. I have the best and they should know it! There are **VERY** few places outside of my house that have good Mexican food.

A Texan resturaunt? Like, a steakhouse? I dunno, thats as Texan as I can think besides Mexican food. And don't call me 'Honey-Boo'.

Oh, I went to got help...uhh, whats-her-face rescue Moscow. But don't worry it's cool. I made a super awesome disguise, so there's no possible woy for me to be suspected. ...please, no. Just no.

WHA_! okay that's it! You've gone too far! I'm telling your dad AND Alfred! I ain't gonna put up with that shit.

Oh no, I'm serious. That guy actually existed. But that was years ago. I'm sure he's dead from old age ? hmm, I dunno, I never payed attention.

Please don't rape me in my sleep

-Texas(Nicole)-

**Pishaw you have an excuse! Being lazy 8D thats always an excuse! **

**well, this and that other letter is going to be all for today, I'm sick, well, i have nothing better to do. I MAY do the other letters. Depending on my lazy-ness. So dont get you hopes up. **


	48. Alberta 3

**From: ****a little black feather**

(gah! im so sorry it took so long to reply though i believe you already know

why it did x3)

Dear Nic,

Pfffft! You try having the WORLD not paying attention to you! Me and my family

do so much for it and this is the thanks we get. -_-

Invite me next time eh?

Of course there's violence in it! What do you think goons are for?

B.C makes the best! And yes, I'll give you that you make good plans.

Alexandra "Alberta" Williams

Dear Alex or Alberta or whatever,

Well, that just has to downright suck. But you just have to do somethin' to make them remember you.

I shall.

Shit I dunno, I ain't no expert!

Well, I'm glad to get a complement from you for once.

-Texas-


	49. Spain 1

**From: From:Bhel-Elryss**

Dear Kiddo,

Just wanted to let you know I'll be down in Mexico for a few weeks catching up

with everyone (so it'll be more like a few months). I promise this time I

won't bring Romano...last time you nearly killed him. If you want I'll bring

you a pony! You still like them right? And I got you some tomatoes, because I

know you love them! When I do get to Texas, would you mind re-introducing me

to San Antonio? I know I shouldn't have left him in your charge, but I

couldn't let Mexico have him...you know how violent your brother can be. Also,

did you see my win at the world cup? Aren't you proud of your Papa?

Adios Amore de Mi Vida! (Love of My Life)

Your Papa Antonio

Dear Papa,

You are? I can't wait to see you then! It's been quite a long time.

Oh yeah...him. You can bring _him_ as long as he doesn't whine and complain like a priss. Even if I don't like him much. You got me tomatoes? Yes! I'll finally have something other than fast food and ramen noodles.I've forgotten the sweet taste of tomatoes.

Oh sure I'll do that, if I can find him. I can never find San Antonio these days. He is quite violent, and sort of an ass.

I was very proud! I remember getting wasted to celebrate. That was the best day ever.

Adios Papa!

-Texas(Nicole)

**Is it wrong that i squeed when I first read that letter?**

**I saw it and was like 'oh my gosh Spain sent me a letter~ 8D'**


	50. Alaska 4

**I just wanna apalogize for not updating in fuckin' ages. I just kept procrastinating. And then I deleted my inbox by accedent, luckly I had my Emails imported to my Gmail account. ;D; Once again, I'm sorry.**

**From:** **BugzAttack**

Dearest Beloved,

I suppose that it make's sense that my Mexican tastes bad. After all, I had  
salmon in some of the other states and it was horrible. Who ever decided to  
stuff the poor fish in a can and leave it there for years on a shelf was a  
monster. You'd have to be evil to spoil good fish like that.

Well when I said Texan Restaurant I just meant a Mexican restaurant in Texas,  
but a stake house sounds nice too.

Alright.

Can I call you kitten instead?

You broke into Papa's house and got out alive? Wow, but seriously, don't be  
so reckless. You could have caused the next Cold War! D:

If it was anyone but you (or Hawaii cause she's my buddy) I would tattle, but  
I just love you too much to get you in to trouble.

Aw D:

But I was just looking out for you! Sort of like how Edward followed around  
Bella in Twilight. Don't you think it's romantic!

Besides it doesn't work anymore. It just ran out of batteries.

*pouts in corner*

That doesn't make me feel any better. That means there might be a mass  
murdering ghost floating around out there!

Oh CRAP!

...

I know! I'll tell Alfred about it! Daddy is the fricken USA, I'm sure he knows  
what to do about evil ghosts!

Oh silly Nicole, you're so cute. I don't rape people...Well except for that  
one time, and that other time... and the third time. And the fourth one  
doesn't really count... Ahem.

Well, Alaska DOES have the highest rape rate of all the states, but I don't  
rape people I like (usually). Unless I'm drunk.

Since I'm a pretty young state I look like a 13 year old so I doubt anyone  
will give me a drink so you should be safe.(...probably)

Love you Forever Texas!

Alaska

Dear Alaska,

I bet you don't even have Mexican food places. Who the fuck shoves fish in a ca- wait I eat tuna, that's in a can. ((AN: I randomly got corious as to where the fuck we get our salmon…and I typed it on …one of the suggested question things said "Where can you buy Salmon Flavored Vodka in Texas?" It was weird…)

I'm sorry but I actually have to cancel that date….. Your papa(?) (well, I'm refering to Ivan) said you were 14, I did'nt fucking know this cause your fucking giant. I mean really. I'm 21, I should be taller.

No, if you ever call me kitten I will kiddnap you on the hottest month of the year, lock you in one of my houses, turn off the air conditioner and lock the thermostat, and leave you there to fucking melt. Wanna test me? I think you would love to see the last fucking person who called me that. I don't think the police found their dismembered body. **Don'..**

I honestly don't care. Fucking whatever I'm too awesome to get cought anyways.

No, It's fucking creepy. Don't do that shit. I mean, it's like if, New York was stalking you.

Well, I'm glad.

What? There's no such things as ghosts, and if there were I wouldn't be afraid! *lying*

Alfred? He's scared shitless of ghosts. He can't help.

I knew you were a rapist.

Woman, you don't look 13 to me, you fucking giant. Geeze. Well y'know what? It's not my fault all my fucking growing went to my boobs. God, I hate them.

-Nicole-

P.S. Sorry for the moddy-ness its….'That time' Right now

'**kay yeah, so I finally Updated YAAAAAY~**


	51. Spain 2

**From:** **Bhel-Elryss**

Dear Kiddo,

I think I will have Romano come down later, but I'll have him stay with Brazil  
for a while...he never does well at the family reunions. I nearly cried when I  
heard you forgot about tomatoes, how awful! I shall be speaking to Alfred  
about this...this is child abuse! I may just have to cart you back to Spain  
with me! I'll bet San Antonio's been hiding up with D.C., he was enamored of  
her last time I checked. Also tell your brother New Mexico to play nice with  
Arizona, I can never get the officials to let me bring my battle axe so I  
won't be able to break up any fights. Oh, and Gilbert wants me to tell you he  
knows you were the one who pulled the prank he got blamed for. Remember your  
manners and don't forget to bring tamales! Last time no one brought them. Talk  
about a sad day...

Adios!

Papa Antonio

Dear Papa,

You don't have to talk to Alfred, wai, child abuse? I'm not a child….Geeze, Alfred needs to stop lying about my age. I'm 21 papa. It's not child abuse, I just get busy with work is all.

Hopfully he is. That boy never tells me where he is.

I'll make sure to do that. They don't let you? Well just mention that you're my papa, I bet thay'll let you then. Those guys are afraid of me, so if they find out you're my papa, they'll immidiately let ya do stuff. If they don't, well, lets hope I hide their body parts well enough…..

Oh finally found out? Tell him … well just laugh at him for me.

I will, I will. Oh don't worry I wont! I love making tamales! Aww no one should ever not bring tamales.

-Nicole-

**ANOTHER LETTER DONE YES!**


	52. Alberta 4

**From: a little black feather**

Dear blondie...you are blonde right?

Oh yeah, gotta get them to do something to remember us. oh sure, it's nothing  
to be part of the U.N., W.H.O, G8, G20, the Francophonie and other  
groups/organizations. It's nothing that our country has host the Olypics three  
times, both summer and winter at 's not like we're pretty much the  
inventors of policies on multi-culturalism. It's not like my dad's scare  
Germany shitless before and is one of the extremely few men that's not after  
to pound Russia into the boards. Oh we're done nothing to get noticed.

To help you out: goons= the guys picked to play partly because they can and  
will beat the ** out of each other

You better be cause it's a freakin once in a blue moon thing.

Alex

(LOL the Canadian rantiness shies through~

and sorry it took so long D:)

Dear Alex,

I can be blonde, I decided to not dye my hair this month.

Hm, I see your problem. I can't really think of anything besides startin' a war, I'm sure ya'll don't wanna do that.

I also thought it was hilarious that Uncle Matt actually scared the shit outta Ludwig. It's wonderful blackmail.

I think I'm seeing shit right now, there's a fucking, horse with a horn on its head staring at me right now. I think I should stop drinking for today.

…

I'll drink just a few more bottles of rum first.

Not sure if you know this, but I'm fuckin' wasted right now.

-TEX-

P.S. …send me food.


	53. Cherokee 1

**From: Shuridaru-chan**

Dear Texas,

Hey it's me East Cherokee nation (You know the person your Dad always drags  
around) anyway just let you know your Father's coming down to see you and well  
he's dragging me with him. Honestly what is his problem anyway I hope my  
Nephew's okay (Texan Band of Cherokee Indians) and he hasn't been too much of  
a brat.

Anyway See you soon

Cherokee

Dear…Cherokee,

…

…

…

…

OH HEY! I haven't heard from you in a long time! How are ya?

Oh damn Momma (Alfred) is comin'? He better bring food. Why is he comin' anyways? I'm waiting for Papa (Antonio) to come visit. He's gonna ruin a nice family reunion! At least your coming, it won't be as shitty.

…

Damn, another kid I have to find. That makes two. Maybe he's with San Antonio…I hope.

-Tex-

P.S. I swear I'll find him!

**HOARY ANOTHER LETTER~**


	54. Spain 3

**From: Bhel-Elryss**

Dear Kiddo,

So...it's probably pointless to write this, but I'm letting you know I'm in  
state! Romano is with me, (he promised to be good) and I have managed to  
corral about half of your siblings. Everyone else will be arriving in a few  
days. Should I go to Houston or are we gonna meet elsewhere? It'll be so much  
fun with just the family around!

Love,

Papa!

Dear Papa,

You are! Oh geeze! My house is a fucking pig stalk. He better be good or I'm gonna kick his sorry ass out! Alright, I uses I better go buy some food too. Sorry wallet, no booze today.

Yeah Houston, I guess, unless you wanna go somewhere less boring like San Antonio. I don't care either way.

mucho amor,

-Tex-

P.S. I was warned that Momma (Alfred) is coming... Should I let him stay?

**I dont know why but I thought it would be hilarious if Texas called America Momma xD**

**I'm strange.**


	55. Managa 8

**From: evemiliana**

Hey dude.

Well, Mami got a letter from Grampa Spain saying that he's inviting everyone  
to your house. Oh joy, as if I don't see Guatemala City EVERY day. But, I  
found out you're like my Aunt or sumthin (I've got like, tons of them) but  
it's kinda cool to find that out. So, Mami and I are going, which means  
everyone from Belize's house to Argentina's house (he's a dick by the way) is  
coming. Which means I get to watch Nicaragua and Columbia fight again. Oh  
Joy!*is being sarcastic*. And, Cuba, Mami, and Venezuela have like an alliance  
or something and are probably going to being talking to each other the most.  
The only reason why Belize is even GOING is because Guatemala thinks Belize is  
her 23rd department (even though Belize grew UP with her) and is dragging  
Belize with her. Man, what a control freak. Belize doesn't like Spain because  
Spain was a dick to him when he was younger, can get incredibly jealous  
(originated from the attention Spain gave Romano) and considers England more  
of his "Papi". It's really ** weird. The only ones not coming are French  
Guiana (Thank GOD! she hits on everything that moves) and Brazil (who makes  
fun of my mom constantly. Honduras is ** at Tegucigalpa for some reason,  
probably because Tegucigalpa has about 0% social skills and is on his laptop  
all day. Also found out that Belize likes Seychelles (and ALSO found out he's  
Bi) so I'm gonna bug him about that later. Well, bye.

Managua (Diego)

Dear Diego,

…..

Dios mío, espero que Alfred no viene, mientras que todo el mundo está aquí.

If that bitch comes over I'm kickin' his ass. It's going to be stressful enough when all ya'll get here. Anyways, when are ya'll gonna get here anyways? I need to know when to go and buy a shitton of food for ya'll.

Adios!

-Nicole-

P.S. Hopefully it wont be as bad as holidays with my state siblings.

**Poor Tex, she's stressing about that now D8**

**Translation to that there spanish: ****God,****I hope****that****Alfred****doesn't come****while****everyone****is****here****.**

**I used google translate. **

**That thing fails to the max. I wanted to write everything in spanish but google kept fucking up. I'm glad I double check my translations xD**


	56. Alaska 5

**From: BugzAttack**

Dearest Beloved,

Yes I do have Mexican places. Tocobell is Mexican, so there.

Salmon flavored vodka? That sounds amazing! I love salmon and I love alcohol!  
Plus, Papa promised me he would take me out for ice-cream and some  
father-daughter reconnecting time. I'm sure he would love it too. I need to  
try it! Where do you buy it?

...

But... but... but...

Age shouldn't matter in true love! D:

I can wait! I can wait for you forever!... and ever, and ever. Just please  
don't leave I love you! Only you, Dad, and Hawaii ever pay attention to me.  
Everyone else just ignores me. ;.;

Even my own father ignored me and then put me up for adoption. Don't leave me  
alone too!

*the rest is smudged by tears via hysterical crying*

You Really didn't know I was 13(and a half)? D:

I suppose I am sort of... big for my age. I'm the biggest state... and I'm  
part Russian.

*is Self-consciousness*

Wha... wait? Really? If that's the case than go ahead. Kidnapping is kinky X3  
... melting, not so much. You wouldn't do that to your own little sister would  
you?...Kitten.

I don't know about you getting caught, but I do know that you're awesome. And  
sexy, and enchanting, and enthusiastic, and kissable, and that you possibly  
have anger management issues (But are still perfect in every way.)

You think I'm creepy D:

New York would never stalk me. Heck, New York never even talks to me. Coffee  
guzzling snob. Well, since he never talks to me I don't know that he's a snob,  
but he DOES drink too much coffee.

I knew you wouldn't be afraid of a mass murdering ghost! your so brave!

I told Alfred about the ghost. He ran away screaming and locked himself in the  
bathroom. I don't know how to get him out. He can't protect me if he's in there  
and I'm out here! I could hear him on his cellphone with Obama about  
"permission to use nukes in the War on Terror and Supernatural Entities." Now  
he's calling England and begging him to save him. His request for a nuclear  
holocaust was denied.

Being a rapist isn't something I'm proud of

don't feel bad. I like your boobs.

Loving you for all of eternity

Alaska

P.S. I feel you're pain. Besides, I love ALL you're moods.

-

You made Alaska CRY! :O

Dear Alaska,

Yeah sure whatever. **

I think we finally have something in common, I love alcohol too. In fact, I haven't been sober since…Hurricane Ike. It's pretty great.

Shit I don't know..go t a fuckton a liquor stores I'm sure there's one that has it.

Well, age shouldn't matter in most cases… but when there's a HUGE age difference, then yes, age does matter. You're fucking 13, I'm 21. Do you not see the difference?

That was an empty threat by the way. I said it so you would shut up. But I will not hesitate to hurt you. I don't carry much sympathy nor would I regret it when I do actually hurt you… I think they have a psychological problem-name thing for it. What was it again? Scytizophrenia? Something like that. I need to kill something anyways, this family reunion is driving me up the wall.

Did you not know that Al's afraid of ghosts? Wow.

Of course not. Why would anyone be?

Quiet you.

-Texas-

P.S….whatever.

**Sorry for kinda lateness, I got myself grounded. 8D But I got ungrounded. YAY~**

**And yes I did make Alaska cry. AND I DID NOTHING ABOUT IT!**

**CAUSE IM HORRIBLE LIKE THAT.**


End file.
